64 loving moments
by oliviaotakusama101
Summary: (Ratings and genres will vary) Prompt 26; Color - He was sick of his silver shine, and she was sick of his idiocy.
1. 2 AM

**writers notes; **yo~! i just started a drabble multichap "64 damn prompts". it just a stress reliever from my oneshots if i get bored...(and i can practice writing drabbles) so dont expect anything major, but a few sweet 5986 mini fics XD

NOTES; ratings and settings will vary

**Prompt 1**

**2am**

Gokudera was a short sleeper, compared to his wife.

He glanced up at the bed side clock, 2am. The sun still wasn't up, it was such a shame. Why did he have to sleep so early?

Usually he'd go to sleep late and wake up just before the sun rose. He liked that routine.

Because when he would wake up, he would just stare at his wife's sleeping form, admiring the way her features would glow with beauty as the sun slowly began to shine brighter as the rays pass their window.

He'd then wrap one arm around her waist to pull her closer, she wouldn't wake up, because she was a heavy sleeper. When she would finally wake up, he'd greet her with a "Good morning kiss" and he was greeted back with her tired yet warm smile.

At times, when he was feeling affectionate, they'd continue their little "love game" until he would have to get ready to leave for work.

Gokudera really loved that routine, but times change.

He noticed a figure at the door.

Big brown eyes laced with sleep were staring at the silver haired man and the sleeping figure next to him. The boy sniffed while rubbing his eyes.

"T-tako head..." He said with a tired voice.

For a deep sleeper, it somehow managed to wake up the dark haired woman in the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her body to look at the sleep distrupter. Her husband, not stopping himself to admire her looks. Haru's head was ruffled with bed hair, and her silk night gown was covered in wrinkles.

Like the disrupter, she too rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yamamoto-chan? Is that you darling?" She asked. She was met with sniffs and muffles.

"Why are you awake?" Asked Gokudera.

But being the sweet woman he fell in love with, her kind side arose dispite her tiredness.

She made room and patted the spot in the middle which separated her and her husband.

"Come on in sweety, it's ok..." She said with a sweet smile.

With a large smile, the boy then joined the pair in their king sized bed.

Gokudera missed his old routine, but he loved this routine even more.

The sound of light snorring could be heard throughout the room.

**End**

* * *

**writers notes; **well... not really the end, but u noe what i mean...

and... if u havent read my fic "what did u just call me?" this might be abit confusing...

OH SCREW IT! FORGET WAT I SED! its the big yamamoto who joins them in bed! *shot*

ok.. ok... u decide 4 urself...

so yeah this is pretty fun and short considering it was... so short... XD

oliviaotakusama101 luvs u!


	2. Metaphor

**writers notes; **wao... i should really be updating my other multichap fics but... herp a derp... the one shots just won't give me a break... as usual... DX

**Prompt 2**

**Metaphor**

Gokudera Hayato is a pig.

He ate like a pig, he talked like a pig, he acted like a pig.

He was a pig.

And everyday Haru asked herself, why did she marry such a pig?

She looked at the silverette sprawled across the messy bed sheets, he looked like he had no care in the world. His hair all ruffled from his habit of tossing and turning, and his bed clothes were all wrinkly. His red silk pants now above his knees, and his coat was unbuttoned to reveal his well toned structure. Her eyes traced his hard muscles which adorned many scars.

Her eyes then led to his face, eye lids shut, denying access to reveal emerald. There was no scowl marks on his face when he slept, just a small up turned line, showing that he was dreaming a rather nice dream.

"Well, he maybe a pig..." Haru giggled to herself.

"But he's my pig..." She went and sat down next to him, gently caressing his ever peaceful face.

She also forgot to mention that he snored like a pig too.

**End**

* * *

**writers notes;** drabbles are so relaxing to write... =w=

gah, writing TYL is so addictive... i just luv it so much...

wanted to write how hayato also drooled like a pig, but that is such a major turn off... XDD

jks i still luv him even if he droolz in his sleep...

oliviaotakusama101 luvs u!


	3. Degrees

**writers notes; **why am i doing prompt 5 now? coz i can XDDD WARNING 4 THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STUFF

**Prompt 5 **

**Degrees**

Sweat covered them both, tiny beads of salted water sliding down their faces.

Both faces supporting a deep scarlet, although, Gokudera's face was the deepest shade.

He breathed heavily thought his mouth, just so he could get enough air, as not to have an attack.

However, Haru was not breathing as hard, as her mouth was much too occupied with something much more important.

The silverette just watched her red faced, trying so desperately to hold back a groan. His fists clenched tight, nails digging deep.

He eyed her head bobbing up and down, a little to hastely for his liking.

"Slow down, you're getting too excited." His voice deeper than usual.

She stopped and looked to him with those delicicous chocolate eyes of hers.

A red blush upon her pretty face, and white liquid at the corner of her mouth.

How much he just wanted to lick it off, but he just replies to her jesture.

"Slow down, so you can savor it for longer." He only manages.

And Haru merely smiles and nods as she takes it back in her hungry mouth once more.

This time tasting more with the tip of her tounge.

Gokudera couldn't take it anymore, it was just too hot.

So he stood up and went inside the house to take a cold shower.

Leaving Haru alone with her ice cream.

Was it the heat, or was it just him?

**End**

* * *

**writers notes; **i luv ice cream, don't you?

what? dont wtf me! what else did you think it was?

*shot a million times*

question; how to get over writers block

my answer; write some innunendo

*shot some more*

oliviaotakusama101 luvs u!


	4. Kind

**writers notes; **contains spoilers for KHR latest chapters (chpt 409) (i'm so pissed at the ending) an in an atempt to make me feel better i wrote another drabble containing my fruitless head canons... sigh...

**Prompt 37 **

**Kind**

...

_She was so kind, unlike him. _

"We're done!"

The three girls had finally finished making the good luck charms for the guardian trio. Charms of a tuna, a baseball, and a dynamite held closely to their chests.

...

_She was kind enough to make him something nice._

Respectfully, the tuna charm was being held by Kyoko and the baseball charm with Chrome, leaving the dynamite charm with Haru. Now all they needed was to get the items to their rightful owners - preferably before the start of the next battle with the Vindice. Going their separate ways, Kyoko headed to the Sawada house and Chrome to the baseball fields, simply because those were the only known place where those two guardians could be found.

Gokudera however, did not have a place where he would "hangout" often, so it made her task more difficult just searching for the Storm Guardian.

...

_She was kind enough to go looking for him._

For the life of her, she had no idea why she even came to the bridge. She also had no idea why Gokudera would be there in the first place, but she's glad she found him. He was looking out into the river water, eyes lost in a sea of thought. With light steps, she walked forward.

"Gokudera-san." The silverette turned his head. Arms quickly outstretched holding the dynamite charm. She answered his question before he even asked.

"I-It's a good luck charm, for when you verse the Vindice!" Looking down at her feet. "It's to keep you safe."

"I don't need it." He scoffed as he rejected the charm.

"Please..."

...

_She was kind enough to worry about him._

"Please take it, I made it for you, because..."

"-Because you don't think I'll be able to win?"

"-Because I don't want you to die."

He turned his head once more, observing her sad face. The silverette sighed, while taking the charm from her delicate hand (he told himself it was out of pity).

"Happy now?" He said with an annoyed face, in some hope of cheering her up.

She looked to him, her sad expression slowy turning to a smile.

"Don't lose it, ok?"

"Ok."

"And don't die either."

"I won't." And he turned to leave, headed for the next battle. He whispered the next bit quietly to himself.

"Because I have your lucky charm."

...

_She was all sorts of kind. _

After surviving the attack given by big and small pino he held onto his aching chest. His eyes shot open as soon as he felt a hard object covering his heart. Yamamoto beside him laughed, as usual.

"Haha! We did it, and without getting ourselves killed!" He digged into his pockets and pulled out a baseball charm. "Wow, these things really work. Thanks Chrome!" He flashed a smile to the pineapple girl and only recieved a blush. Gokudera thought to himself, what if the charm really did work? And soon, Haru entered his mind. The silverette made a note of now thoughtful the stupid woman's gift really was.

He then smiled a small smile.

...

_He was just a different sort of kind._

"Thanks, stupid woman."

"Hahi?"

He just looked to her with a smile and a look of sincere gradtitude, hinted with something else that Haru could not decipher.

It could be her that he owed his life to, even if it wasn't, he was still thankful that the charm was able to protect his heart from an on coming projectile.

But as soon as she figured out by what he mean, she simply returned his smile.

"Come on, lets go and visit Juudaime." He then gestured to Lambo and I-pin to follow his suit as the group then headed to the Sawada household.

Haru just continued to stare at the dynamite charm that was attached to his belt.

_He was kind enough as not to lose her charm. _

**End**

* * *

**writers notes; **pretty useless drabble, i noe...

not even a drabble, more like a mini-fic (wait- a drabble is a mini-fic, isn't it?)

this is just what i wanted to "happen" in the manga, like, the hidden scenes i guess?

yesh yesh it's a bit different to the canon setting i think, but hey-

its fanfiction XDDD

i guess this is kinda hinting at yama x chrome

i apologize if u dislike, i've just been reading some 8096 and i really like it

in fact, i like a chrome harem

and im rambling again... sigh..

this is wat happens when KHR ends...

oliviaotakusama101 luvs u!


	5. Hunger

**writers notes; **hungry 4 more KHR... why? WHY?! *bangs fist on ground as it starts to rain* WHY AMANO?! WHY?!

**Prompt 35 **

**Hunger**

Haru loves her Italian food.

Pasta. Lasanga. Ravioli. You name it.

The taste it brought to her mouth would always send sensations down her spine.

Even just the smell of it, would make her mouth water.

She would sometimes savour it, and leave it on her tounge just so the taste would stay for as long as it could.

And there were also times where she would not eat, simply chew.

But her favourite Italian food wasn't pasta, or lasanga, or even ravioli.

It was the beautiful piece of meat right in front of her.

She chewed lightly on the silverette's ear lobe earning a low growl and later moved to his neck to nibble on a pale piece of flesh.

Then moving to give him a deep kiss, tasting his inner carvern.

It tastes of mint gum and nicotine...

It tasted Italian.

And Haru loves her Italian food.

**End **

* * *

**writers notes; **damn... i'm hungry...

wanting to add humour, i wanted to make a short joke about later eating italian sasuage... if u noe wat i mean...

but i just couldn't do it... *bows my head in shame*

but now u noe wat sends sensations down her spine =w= *shot*

i made haru into a cannibal?

gokudera must taste like cake then... italian cake -_-...

*shoots myself for bad jokes and pun*

*shoots again for wanting to add innuendo*

oliviaotakusama101 luvs u!


	6. Children

**writers notes; **ZOMG! just finished exams and an essay... ironic how i can write a 2000 word fanfic in an hour, yet i can't write a 750 word essay in a week.. =w= and no one cares... longest drabble 850 words

**Prompt 12**

**Children **

"Mommy? Daddy? Where do babies come from?" Asked the little boy with large brown eyes.

The poor parents nearly choked on their own spit.

There was a time in life, where every kid would wonder about where babies came from, every parent knew the answer, they just didn't know how to explain it. It was supposed to be a relaxing day, a day where mother and father could spend quality family time on the couch, while watching their 3-year-old son build a box weapon tower. So it really surprized them how that question came out the blue.

"W-Why are you asking that dear?" Asked the dark-haired mother, who was trying her hardest to pull of a smile.

"Well, you said that you and daddy were the smartest members of the Vongola, and that if I ever had a question, you would answer it for me!" He asked in his high squeaked voice.

"B-But dear... you already know that babies come from their mama's belly!" Haru placed a hand on her belly for emphasis.

"But... how did they get in there in the first place?" His innocent question made Gokudera choke some more.

Haru looked to her husband. He knew that look. It was the _'this ones all yours'_ look. She trusted Gokudera to come up with something, he was, after all, the smartest of the pair. He didn't have much time to think, what with those large eyes staring at him, he'd have to make it up on the spot. The older silverette finally began with a nervous cough, catching the little boy's attention.

"Well, little one. When a mommy and daddy love each other very much... they... uhhh.."

"No! No! No! No!" The little boy covered his ears as he shook his head left and right. "I don't want to know THAT! Thats eeky!" He made a face of digust causing both parent to go wide-eyed.

'He knows?' They both mentally screamed.

"Umm... what do you mean by 'that', sweety?" Haru asked shakily.

"That, is eeky. I don't like kissy stories! Can you skip the kissy bits, please?" He asked, the boy then made a hand gesture to Gokudera to continue. Gokudera looked to Haru, and they both knew, it took two tango, and to tell a story. Haru's soothing voice started first.

"Ok dear... A baby a made out of love, when a man and a woman fall in love, they might decide to have a baby." The little one only nodded his head as Gokudera then continued where his wife left off.

"To make a baby, they make a wish on a star, they wish, and wish, until the lady finally gets pregnant with a baby. Then, a few months later, she will have birth to a baby."

"But daddy, even if you wish, how does the baby get in there?" Gokudera paused for a moment, then smiled a two sided smile.

"Through eeky methods my son..." And Gokudera pulled his wife in to kiss her on the cheek, demonstrating.

"Ewww! Kisses! Wet sloppy eewy kisses!" And the little boy just covered his eyes as he stuck out his tongue.

Haru just blushed understanding what Gokudera really meant by eeky methods.

"Alright, it's late now, time to go to bed dear." Said Haru.

"Ok... but I gotta go make a wish first!"

"What?" They both asked.

"Haha! Thats why I asked how babies were made! I want a baby sister, so I'm gonna make a wish on a star! Don't worry! I won't forget to brush my teeth!" And the little boy ran outside in his blue baseball pajamas.

The adults were left on the couch dumbfounded, that is, until Gokudera decided to interrupt the silence by kissing Haru on the lips. "Wha- Whats was that for?" And she only received a smirk from the Italian.

"Come on, we have to make our son's wishes come true..." And he gently grabbed her wrist as they went.

Wait until the boy grows up, then they'd have to explain what those eeky methods really were.

**End **

* * *

**writers notes; **this is idea came from me reminiscing about how babies were made...

when i was little, i thought i knew where babies came from

i said "papa! mama! i noe where babies came from!" they turned off the tv and were very interested (i had no idea why)

i thought when a man and lady kiss, he gives her an egg through the mouth and she swallows it and it stays in her belly until she has push out a baby...

i felt like a fucking genius...

it was only a few years ago i found out... the egg came through another way... fuck...

and no one cares again XDDD

i luv children...

i luv u...

oliviaotakusama101 luvs u


	7. Sky

**Writer's notes: **Aww man! How long has it been since I wrote something? If you didn't know, I was away for a while on holiday, thus the reason why I haven't posted anything in over a month. So the 5986 fics will continue! (Senior years will slow me down though). However! On with it!

NOTE: TYL fic

**Prompt 3**

**Sky**

She loomed over the side of the balcony, her feet firmly planted in place, as she stared into the darkness of the night sky.

_"Wait for me, ok?"_

The sound of his deep voice still resonating within her ear, despite his presence not being there. The memory of it made her skin shiver, but Haru wasn't sure if it was due to the silverette's overwhelming charisma, or if it was due to the cold air. The breeze lightly nipped at her exposed skin. She wrapped her arms over her pale shoulders, hugging herself in a tight embrace.

_"..."_

As she did with her feet perviously, she did with her arms too, and they both remained in place. But in her mind, she could only imagine, she could only pretend, that they were not her arms but the arms of a knight. Her knight. Her mafioso. Haru gripped her shoulders tighter, as the chilling wind continued to tease her, earning satisfaction from her whimpers.

_"Why are you looking at me like that?"_

She wanted to ask herself the same question, too.

Why?

Why did it always have to be like that? Why did he always have to leave her behind? Why did he always have to make her worry? Why did he... Why did she...

Why did she love him so much?

_"I-Its just that... I'll miss you, Hayato."_

She loved her husband more than life itself, and she would do anything just to be with him. There was once a time in her life, where she herself believed that she loved the sky more than the storm. It was so free, so infinite, so never-ending, so big. It seemed so beautiful at the time, where everything was so clear and perfect. But, as times change, so does everything else.

_"Heh, stupid woman, saying such stupid things."_

How long, it took her to realize, that her love was not for the sky.

_"W-What? You mean, you won't miss me?"_

But that her love was that of the sky.

_"How am I suppose to miss you if you're not gone?"_

Her love for him seemed to surpass any limit she had. She bit her lip as she did before, once more.

_"Whenever I need you, when you're not there, I always seemed to have a habit at looking at the night sky. Of looking at all the stars, but that big star is what catches my attention. Everytime I look at the moon, I never see a moon, I see you, staring back at me. There is only one moon, there is only one you. Next time you feel alone, look up at the moon, and know, that I'm looking at it too. We won't be alone, if we are looking at the same moon together, and together looking at that same sky."_

Tearing her eyes away from the darkness, her chocolate orbs darting around the abyss searching for the much desired light source. Finally finding it, her dull embers were soon bright once more, from the reflection of the moon's light and from the warm sensation filling her chest at last.

Haru just stared at the ever graceful satelite, and couldn't fight the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. It felt right, it felt, that she was not just smiling at the moon, but at her husband too. Remembering the words as if they were received via phone call, and the sky, the communication path. She laughed.

_"So, will you wait for me?"_

Her love for the sky never did change, but her love for the storm broke the limit, like it broke glass.

Her love for him always changes, like the sky, it never stops, just keeps getting bigger and bigger.

Her love, was that of the sky.

Infinite, never-ending and forever.

As long as there was love in her heart, enough to fill a whole sky, she would forever be by his side, watching that same moon.

_"I'll wait for you forever."_

_Somewhere else in Italy..._

A particular sliverette stood at the opening of his window, wine glass in hand, eyeing the night sky.

He took a sip as he stared at the moon with a smile.

And he just continued watch it, together with his wife.

**End**

* * *

**Writer's notes: **I'm not sure if it sounds confusing or not, about the sky.

Ofcourse there were hints about it being Tsuna, but ultimately it was just the representation of the sky itself.

Love, is a beautiful and cheesy thing... *dies from love over dose*

I think maybe I made Haru and Hayato a bit too mature and lost in this, but I was trying to reach the emptier side of their personalities.

Just a beautiful thought I thought, when lonely, I look at the moon and think, my family are looking at the same moon, that is what connects people unconciously. That means, that you, me and everyone else has seen and admired the same beautiful moon. *dies of fortune cookie talk*

Can you tell the change in my writing style?

I guess it just came from reading a lot of well written fics, and I wanted to improve too, so...

Will never discontinue this, just slow updates, alright?

Oliviaotakusama101 luvs u~


	8. Color

Paste your document here...

**Writer's Notes; **I tried to write a drabble, but I think it turned into a one-shot of sorts... Written from both 1st and 3rd POV (point of view). And is it spelt color or colour? (depends on the the majority who read this)

**Prompt 26**

**Color**

"Mommy, look! That man has white hair!"

"Don't look sweety..."

_...Its silver, not white..._

"What an absurd hair color... what kind of parents would let him do that?"

"What do you expect from a delinquint?"

_...It was my mother's hair color, and I was born with it..._

"Look at him, I bet he does drugs."

"You think so?"

_...How does the color of my hair allow me to be judged so easily?..._

_..._

Gokudera never asked for silver hair, he was just born with it. If anything, he always thought he should have inherited his fathers dark brown locks, instead of his mothers femine genes, it just made sense. Over the years, he always heard people talking behind his back. As a child, he could hear the maids of his house gossiping behind closed doors, the members of the mafia whispering behind their hands, and for some reason, he always felt a light tug in his stomach everytime he heard someone mention his name in Namimori. Gokudera knew they were talking about him, and he knew it was never good.

He'd never admit it, but it hurt. Of course, due to all the "attention" he developed the attitude he now has today, hardening himself. Today, he acts like he doesn't care, but deep down, even if he doesn't show it, he really does. Because those who are hard on the outside, are always soft on the inside.

He always told himself, "I'll get use to it over time... I will."

The silverette told himself that everyday.

But it hadn't worked so far.

Eventually, he got tired of hearing everyone's opinions about his hair.

So one day, he dyed it black.

...

"Hey! He finally decided to reveal his natual color!"

"Looks better than that white mop in my opinion..."

"I know right?!"

"Oh! He looks so hot now!"

Gokudera's ego had risen a little due to all the compliments he gotten for his new hair color, he was actually happy no one was striking him down anymore. He was finally able to walk through the streets of Namimori without hearing an insult or hurtful comment. People liked him like this, they liked him with black hair. Even Decimo thought it looked good.

But that thought kind of hurt, even though everyone liked him, they didn't really like him. They like the change, they like the black hair, not the silver, not the natural, not the genuine Gokudera.

But even the Decimo liked it, that made him feel a worst. The one he looked up to actually liked the different style, if even Decimo liked it, Gokudera couldn't even imagine that there would be a soul in this world that would like him for his real color.

...

"Hahi! Ahodera?!" From his place on the bridge he turned his head to the direction of the noise.

At the end of the bridge, he saw an all too familar female figure, dressed in a Midori uniform.

"Stupid woman." He greeted dryly, affirming that it was him, and then nodding his head in a tired manner. He soon refocused on the sunset ahead.

"You... You..." Gokudera sighed to himself, preparing for yet another comment on his "improved" hair. He couldn't care less, and wouldn't bother anymore, anything Haru said would just flow through one ear, and then out the other. He waited for the words to flow.

"You look ridiculous!" But they just struck him flat.

"What?!" He turned to her, nose scrunched and eyebrows knitting a tight knot.

Her brown eyes observed his new hair color, her face reflected Gokudera's own.

"Why would you-? You look even stupider than before!"

"Don't be so hypocritical! You look stupid all the time!" He got off of his seat to take a stand before her, some how using his height as an advantage.

"I'm not the one who dyed my hair!" Their teeth slightly baring, catching the light of the setting sun.

"Shut it! You have no idea what you're talking about!" The volume of his voice was reaching its limit.

"I know that you're an idiot that doesn't have half a brain! And even if you did have half a brain, you wouldn't even know how to use it! Because you're too busy listening to other peoples thoughts!"

"So listening to people is a bad thing?!"

"Changing yourself isn't right either!"

"You have no right to judge what I do!" Gokudera retorted angrily. "You have no right to judge me!" His face was only inches from hers, fearing that he might do something stupid, he turned away quickly looking at the sun set, having some hope that it would calm him down.

His fist clenched to his sides, and they showed no sign of releasing anytime soon, Haru noticed this all to quickly.

The girl sighed, letting her guard down.

She never means to get him angry when they argue, but he never got as riled up as he did just then. He'd always have some reason within his voice, but this time, she couldn't hear it. It was just too personal for her to get into, desipte it just being about the color of his hair, obviously to him, it meant so much more, and if that was the case, the only thing she can do is try and not worsen the wound.

She would listen...

Haru walked up to stand next to him so as not to be facing his back. Soon she too, got lost withing the fire colored sky.

"I've had it. Being called names, and having everyone talk behind my back. I've had enough of all of that..." From the corner of her eye, Haru could see his face sadden. His green eyes turning dull. "You don't undestand what its like, to be ridiculed for something as simple as your hair color. I felt this feeling ever since I could remember. I've always thought that the solution would be just to dye it."

"But, if it was that easy, why didn't you just do that in the first place and save yourself a few years of judgement?" She asked, keeping mind of her tone.

"It wasn't easy, because the color of my hair was the only physical thing I had left of my mother. I could buy a million pianos, and play all the songs that I've learnt from her, but I couldn't buy a new mother... I just..." He grabbed a fist full of hair. "It wasn't easy, but I finally did it..."

Before backing away, she'll say her final words.

She looked at his black hair again, and his face turned slightly to look at her.

"I never judged you about your silver hair... because personally, silver is my favorite color." She pulled of her unique 'Haru smile' as his ember eyes widened for a split second.

"I always found it to be very unique." She turn to fully face him, then started to play with a single strand of blackness.

He then caught her hand in his, but his grip was tender.

"Haven't you always heard that unique is weird?" He asked while staring back.

"And you, my stupid silverette, are very, very, weird." They then leaned eachothers foreheads together, embracing eachother.

...

The next day, Gokudera walked along the street with his silver hair.

_In all honesty, she couldn't careless if his hair was silver or black. _

Along the street, a he saw a random pedstrian pointing at him.

_All she cared about was that Gokudera was always himself._

"Look! Why does that guy have white hair!?"

_"Its silver, not white."_

The silverette just raked his hand through his lucious locks, a cocky look on his handsome face and remembered what Haru said:

_Silver is unique. _

-End-

* * *

**Writer's Notes: **Gokudera must have bought some pretty cheap hair dye for it to wash off so quickly.

I wanted to make this a bit shorter, but being a fluffy author, I added some useless fluff here and there. =3

This chapter was based on the act of prejudice, and how it effects a person.

I think Goku-kun is abit emotional on the inside.

Oh, and even when Goku's hair was black, Haru still called him silverette because she truely believes he is unique.

*imagines gokudera with black hair* *tries hard to hide smile* ^^

While I understand that cigarettes are a type of drug, I meant with- "I bet he takes drugs" was hinting at the illegal kind such as canabis or speed.

As another side note by Tsuna liking the change, I guess it can be based opinion. 10th never changed his opinion about Gokudera based on color, he just complimented on how nice it looked (coz he is such a sweetheart) =w= I hope that helps!

But I guess Gokudera took it a wrong as this was from his POV.

*proceeds to imagine goku-chan in many hair colors*

Oliviaotakusama101 luvs u


End file.
